Le Fléau de Caldyon
by Atalante Hell
Summary: Leah Denvers ne voulait pas être une sang mêlée, elle ne voulait pas contrôler les démons, elle ne voulait pas de cette quête idiote et de cette professie ridicule, encore moins de ces trois demi dieux loufoques qui ont l'air d'attendre ses ordres. Pourtant,elle est la fille de Phobos,elle n'est pas censer avoir peur.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir. Ceci est ma première fanfictions de Perçy Jackson (quoique sûrement pas la dernière).**

 **J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je fais des erreurs d'orthographe: je suis dyslexique, comme ces chers demi dieux.**

 **Et merci à Anba-Kun pour m'avoir montré comment posté des fanfics, qu'est ce que je ferrais sans elle?**

 **Disclaimer: Les Héros de l'Olympe appartiennent à Rick Riordan, j'ai juste inventer Leah, Zack, Augustin et Adèle.**

Chapitre 1:Harpies

Vous avez déjà eu cette sensation? Celle de savoir que quoi qu'on fasse,rien ne seras plus comme avant?

Moi oui. Dès que j'ai mis les pieds dans ce maudit bungalow, j'ai su que je n'y avais pas ma place.

Je ne veux pas être une sang-mélées. Si seulement j'avais le choix.

Si seulement il n'était pas mon père.

Si seulement Clarisse et Piper se trompaient.

Mais non, il est mon père, je suis sa fille.

Et ça ne changera jamais.

Je m'apelle Leah. Je vis dans le Dakota du Sud, près des Black heel.

Les histoires héroiques ne m'ont jamais vraiment intéressée.

Bien sur, quand on m'invite à une soirée pour regarder Le Seigneur des anneaux, j'accepte.

Je n'aime pas être exclue des autres. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour m'intégrer, mais c'est comme si je savais que je ne serais jamais comme les autres.

Pourtant, je VEUX être comme les autres.

Et j'ai vraiment commencé à ne pas l'être en cours de sport.

Les cours de sport se passent toujours de la même maniere : ceux qui arrivent à passer par-dessus le tremplin sans problème friment et ceux qui n'y arrivent pas restent prostrés dans un coin à attendre la sonnerie qui les délivrera .

Je fais parti de ceux là.

J'attendais, le dos aux tapis de sol en tortillant une méche de mes cheveux roux, qu'arrive le moment tant redouté où je prouverais à toute la classe que j'étais encore et toujours nulle en sport.

-Kenny Dolan.

Kenny a traversé les tapis à la vitesse d'une gazelle, a voulu sauter sur le tremplin et s'est écrasée par terre .

Avec Kenny, ça commence bien, et ça finit mal.

-Leah Devers.

Je me suis avançée sur les tapis, bien obligée.

La peur me nouait le ventre.

Je savais pourtant que persone ne se moquerait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je ratais.

La professeur m'a fait un petit signe de tête, signifiant que je pouvait commencer.

J'ai inspiré à fond pour me calmer et je me suis élancée vers le tremplin.

Je déteste courir, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde se moque de mes cheveux roux, qui laissent derrière moi comme une trainée orange. J'ai toujours vu le orange comme une couleur ridicule, contairement à mon ami Zack qui porte toujours un survêtement orange depuis la sixième.

J'ai sauté sur le tremplin et appuyé mes mains sur la table de saut pour efectuer une "lune". Seul problème, j'ai basculé sur la gauche etje suis tombée. Je me suis relevée pendant que la prof appelait l'élève suivant et ai rejoint Zack sur les tapis de sol.

Zack est un garçon grand et élancé aux yeux gris tempête et aux cheveux bruns qui semblent toujours ébouriffés par le vent.

-Ca va ? a dit-il demandé, tu t'es fait mal ?

-Au physique ou à l'amour-propre, ai-je répliqué d'un ton acerbe.

Il a rit et m'a tendu la main. Je l'ai prise et il m'a hissée d'une seule main sur le haut de la pile de tapis avec lui. Il n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais il est très fort. Il dit qu'il s'entraine tout l'été dans une colonie de vacances spéciale. Je n'en savais pas plus sur cette colonie qu'il tient à garder secrète.

Zack a balancé les pieds dans le vide. Il adorait être en hauteur et monopoliser toutes sortes de perchoirs.

-Zack Oben, a appelé la prof.

Zack a sauté de son perchoir et s'est dirigé vers les tapis. Sans s'arrêter, il s'est mis à courir dessus sans que cela ne lui pose le moindre problème. Généralement, les élèves ont du mal à courir sur les tapis, on se prend les pieds dedans. Zack a sauté sur le tremplin qui l'a envoyé bien plus haut que prévu avant d'effectuer une lune parfaite. Ses mains touchaient à peine la table. Vous voyez, c'est ce genre de personne que j'appelle des héros.

Zack est revenu sur les tapis en me souriant. J'ai secoué la tête, incrédule.

-Comment tu fais ça ? ai-je soufflé. On aurait dit que tu volais.

Il a rit en se tournat vers les autres élèves qui se gamelaient sur le tremplin.

-Ca, c'est mon secret, a-t-il dit.

Je lui ai donné un coup de coude.

-Ca a un rapport avec ton camp de vacances ? Hein ? ai-je fait, avoue.

Zack a détourné la tête.

-Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat.

J'ai rit.

Baldwin Osgood.

Baldwin est un garçon de quinze ans aux cheveux sable coupés en dessous des oreilles que tout le collège adore. Il a toujours l'air content et n'a peur de rien. Même la fois où il a cassé son skat en deux au parc, je ne l'ai jamais vu se faire mal. Il a trottiné vers le tremplin avec un grand sourire et a bondi dans les airs. Au lieu de se laisser retomber normalement, il a fait un salto arrière et s'est écrasé par terre tête la première. Un frisson a parcouru la classe. Mais Baldwin s'est relevé en faisant le V de la victoire.

-Ca va, j'ai rien !

La professeur a poussé un soupir de soulagement et certains élèves ont applaudi. Baldwin n'essaie pas de se rendre intéressant, je me demande même s'il est conscient de ce qu'il fait...

Zack a rit.

-Il est quand même pas possible, ce Baldwin !

Il s'est tu brusquement et a pâli.

-Ho non, a-t-il fait.

J'ai suivi son regard. Il fixait trois filles en tenue de foot qui venaient d'entrer. Elles étaient bizarres, je vous l'accorde : l'une avait les cheveux bleu azur, l'autre rouge électrique et la troisième vert foncé. Et elles regardaient fixement Zack.

-Pas elles, oh non, a-t-il murmuré.

-Quoi ? ai-je fait, c'est juste des filles du club de foot. Zack s'est tourné vers moi l'air inquiet.

-Léah, pourquoi le club de foot viendrait dans gymnase intérieur ?

Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. Peut-être qu'elles venaient prendre des ballons. Zack s'inquiétait pour rien !

Il a sauté des tapis et s'est dirigé vers la porte. Soudain, les filles aux cheveux bizarres se sont retrouvées juste en face de lui. Je suis descendue des tapis pour le rejoindre. Il avait l'air de se disputer avec les filles.

-Allez, quoi, faisait celle aux cheveux verts, qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de venir avec nous ? On est un peu comme toi non ?

Elle avait posé une main sur son épaule. Zack l'a repoussée.

-Je suis sûrement pas comme vous, maintenant laissez-moi tranquille ou je mets en pratique ce que Chiron m'a appris !

Il tremblait de rage. La fille aux cheveux rouges a mis la main sur l'épaule de la vert.

-Laisse tomber, Mothoné, a-t-elle fait. On va employer la manière forte.

Zack a porté la main à la chaine en métal avec un aigle en pendentif qu'il porte toujours au cou . Je me suis rapprochée.

-Zack ? Il y a un problème ?

Les trois filles se sont tournées vers moi. Mothoné a souri.

-Regarde-moi cette gamine, Cyparissa, a-t-elle gloussé en s'approchant. Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je pense ?

-Non ! a fait Zack en se plaçant entre moi et la fille. Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, laissez-la tranquille !

Je ne comprenais plus rien. C'étaient qui ces filles ?

Mothoné l'a repoussé et s'est approchée encore un peu. J'ai frissonné. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait ?

-Mais si, c'est bien ça, a-t-elle fait. Elle l'ignore encore mais... ,elle a souri, dévoilant de longues dents blanches et pointues. Alors, tout son être a changé. Sa peau a jauni, ses bras se sont allongés, ses pieds se sont transformés en d'horribles pattes de poule, ses ongles se sont mues en longues griffes pointues... et elle s'est couverte de plumes vert sombre tachées de sang.

J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil horrifié aux deux autres. Elles étaient pareilles sauf que l'une était rouge, l'autre bleue.

J'ai hurlé.

Les autres élèves aussi.

Du coin de l'oeil, je les ai vus se précipiter vers la sortie et la prof a tiré l'alarme. La sirène d'alerte a résonné dans tout le bâtiment maisje n'avais d'yeux que pour la créature devant moi.

-Bianor, a ordonné Nothoné, garde-nous le garçon pour plus tard.

La fille aux plumes bleues a acquiescé en s'approchant de Zack. Mothoné est revenue vers moi . Avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle m'a asséné un coup de poing au ventre qui m'a pliée en deux. Ma douleur m'a voilé les yeux. Je n'avais jamais reçu de coup de poing avant et la sensation était horrible.

Soudain, un cri de guerre a retenti. Un garçon a bondi sur le dos de Mothoné avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Un garçon aux cheveux sable.

-Baldwin ?

Je croyais qu'il s'était sauvé avec les autres, mais il était là, à rouer la tête de Mothoné de coups de poings. La monstre s'est courbée pour le faire tomber mais Baldwin s'est relevé pour lui faire face.

-Toi, a-t-il dit, je sais pas c'que t'es mais tu m'plais pas.

Mothoné a rugi et lui a asséné un grand coup de griffes. Enfin, a essayé... Quand elles sont rentrées en contact avec la peau de Baldwin, les griffes n'ont fait que glisser sur sa joue. J'ai reculé sans quitter Baldwin et Mothoné des yeux. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? On était vraiment dans la vraie vie là ? En fait, je ne savais pas si j'avais vraiment envie de savoir...

-Léah !

Je me suis tournée vers Zack. Il faisait face à Bianor, une épée grecque à la main. Il ne portait plus son collier.

-Cours ! a-t-il ordonné, sauve-toi sans te retourner, si elles t'attrapent elles te tueront !

J'ai ouvert la bouche mais le " elles te tueront !" m'avait passablement paniquée. Je me suis retourné et j'ai couru vers la sortie de secours. J'ai déjà dit que je détestais courir ? Et bien là, j'ai sprinté. Mais avant que j'ai pu atteindre la porte, une ombre rouge s'est glissée entre moi et la sortie.

-Où crois-tu aller ? m'a lancé Cyparissa, personne n'échappe aux Harpies.

J'ai reculé. Les Harpies ? C'était un truc de la Grèce antique non ?

-Mais...ça n'existe pas...ai-je soufflé.

Cyparissa a hérissé ses plumes.

-Ah, je n'existe pas ? C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Elle a levé ses griffes. Je croyais qu'elles allaient glisser sur ma peau, comme pour Baldwin. Croyez-moi, je les ai senties passer les serres de la harpie. J'ai hurlé, tenant ma joue ruisselante de sang. Trois traits rouges la barraient. Je suis tombée à genoux, entre stupeur et souffrance. Cyparissa me regardait de haut.

-Alors, que dis-tu de ça, sang-mélées ? A-t-elle fait, victorieuse.

-Au secours ! ai-je crié comme si quelqu'un allait venir.

Cyparissa a levé le bras. Mais soudain l'ombre entre elle et moi s'est assombrie, s'est compactée jusqu'à prendre une apparence humaine. Une jeune fille aux cheveux brun doré faisait maintenant face à Cyparissa. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge ocre, presque bruns. Elle portait un survetement et un jogging noir qui jurait avec la couleur pâle de sa peau.

-Bonjour, a-t-elle fait en me souriant. C'est bien toi qui m'a appelée ?

Je n'ai rien pu dire, éberluée comme je l'étais.

-Fille de Styx, a craché Cyparissa, tu me déranges en pleine chasse, comment oses-tu ?

La fille a souri, les poings sur les hanches.

-Cette enfant de l'Olympe m'a invoquée, c'était son droit de naissance.

Cyparissa m'a montrée du doigt.

-Elle n'est pas fille d'Hadès ! Retourne d'où tu viens Bia !

Bia a souri.

-Qui te parle d'Hadès ? J'obéis à d'autres puissances !

Là-dessus elle a gratifié Cyparissa d'un crochet du gauche. Bia s'est tourné vers moi.

-Rejoins l'autre sang-mélé ! a-t-elle lancé. Je m'occupe d'elle ! J'adore me battre !

Je ne savais pas qui était cette femme, mais vu qu'elle venait de ma sauver la vie, je lui obéissais. Je me suis relevée. Je n'ai pas eu à faire grand chose, puisque Zack courait vers moi, son épée couverte de sang et lui-même couvert de poussière noire.

-On se tire d'ici, a-t-il fait en me prenant le bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? ai-je crié par-dessus l'alarme, tandis qu'il m'entrainait vers les baies vitrées.

-Des Harpies, a-t-il fait. Des horreurs sans nom. Elles me détestent plus que tous les sang-mélés. Faut qu'on parte, le reste de leur bande va pas tarder.

Il a empoigné la table de saut et l'a balancée vers la vitre qui a explosé.

-Et Baldwin ? ai-je fait en le regardant lutter contre Mothoné.

Zack a secoué la tête.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est, mais c'est sûrement pas un sang-mélé. Ca ne regarde que lui, viens.

Il a retiré son survêtement, se retrouvant en tee-shirt orange marqué de plusieurs lettres en grec qui se sont alignées devant mes yeux pour former les : "Camp Half-Blood". Il a jeté son survet par terre et m'a tirée vers la baie vitrée explosée.

-Tu veux passer par là ? me suis-je écriée.

Zack a hoché la tête. Sans plus d'explications, il a soufflé doucement sur l'épée qui s'est transformée en une chainette qu'il a passée autours de son cou.

-T'es malade ? On est au troisième étage ?ai-je fait

Il était devenu fou ou quoi ?

Zack a soupiré.

-T'as confiance en moi non ?

J'ai hoché la tête. Là n'était pas la question. Il comptait faire quoi ? Voler ?

-Alors passe tes bras autours de mon cou, a-t-il fait.

-Quoi ?

Zack a roulé des yeux.

-T'inquiète, c'est pas c'que tu crois. Tu as confiance en moi, non ?

J'ai regardé Zack, puis Baldwin qui se battait avec Mothoné. Je me suis approchée de Zack et ai passé les bras autours de son cou.

-Tu sais ce que tu fais, hein ? ai-je chuchoté d'une voix tremblante.

Je ne rêvais pas vraiment de m'écraser dans la rue. Zack a souri.

-J'ai l'habitude. Les mortels ne verront rien.

-Attends, les quoi ?

Sans répondre, il s'est jeté dans le vide. J'ai hurlé comme une démente en fermant les yeux. Je sentais les bras de Zack qui me retenaient et j'entendais le vent siffler à mes oreilles. "Je vais mourir aujourd'hui", ai-je pensé, parce-que mon meilleur ami est fou à lier.

-Hé ! a fait Zack, arrête de crier, tout va bien.

J'ai ouvert un œil, puis les deux, pour m'assurer que ce que je voyais était vrai. Zack et moi passions au-dessus des pâtés de maison... huit mètres au-dessus des maisons ! Il l'avait fait, il volait.

-Tu te souviens de mon secret ? a-t-il fait. Il est dans mon dos.

J'ai lentement tourné la tête vers les épaules de Zack, redoutant ce que j'allais trouver et j'ai failli hurler de nouveau. Entre les omoplates de mon ami,deux grandes ailes mordorées brillaient au soleil.

 **Voila,voila. J'espère que ça vous a plus. Je tiens aussi a dire que Baldwin ne reviendra pas par la suite: ce n'est pas un demi dieux malgré ses pouvoirs étranges. De plus, il ne m'appartient pas, c'est un personnage des Légendes de Blackwell (si vous ne connaissez pas, ces bouquins sont géniaux).**

 **A bientot pour le prochain chapitre!**


	2. Chapitre 2:Sur le nez de Lincoln

**Bonjour, voici le deuxième chapitre. Il est un peu plus maladroit que le premier, pardon.**

 **Merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir. Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 2

Zack et moi avons survolé la moitié du Dakota du sud. J' étais tellement effrayée par ce qui se passait, les harpies, le pouvoir de Baldwin, le collier/épée de Zack, ma joue qui saignait toujours et surtout...ces ailes immenses qui s'étendaient sous mes yeux. On aurait dit que le destin se fichait de moi. Moi, la fille la plus terre à terre d'Amérique, une fille qui aimait tant son petit quotidien banal, une fille que l'idée de changer un peu sa vie n'avait jamais effleurée, j'étais embarquée dans une histoire de fou où mon meilleur ami avait des ailes. Certaines auraient peut-être exulté mais moi, j'étais juste terrifiée.

Puis,Zack a fini par se poser... sur les Blackells...SUR LE NEZ DE LINCOLN MERDE!

Aucune personne normale n'emmenait sa meilleure amie sur le nez géant d'un président mort!

Dès que j'ai senti la pierre sous mes pieds, j'ai explosé. Trop, c'était trop.

-On est sur le nez de Lincon! ai-je hurlé, extériorisant ma peur, LE NEZ DE LINCON!

J'étais effrayée, mais aussi en colère. En colère que ma vie ne soit pas ce que j'imaginais.

Et puis, j'en avais marre de ne rien comprendre.

-Calme-toi, a fait Zack.

Je me suis tournée vers lui :

-Que je me calme ? Que je me calme ? Mais enfin Zack, tu as des ailes !

Il a replié les ailes en question. D'accord, elles étaient magnifiques, mais enfin, personne n'a d'ailes !

-Je suis né comme ça, a-t-il dit, comme pour se défendre.

-Mais pourquoi ? ai-je hurlé, tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce qui m'arrive ?

J'ai fondu en larmes. Je voulais que ça s'arrête, que je me réveille. Ma joue me faisait mal, je saignais ,j'étais morte de peur. Il fallait que ça s'arrête.

Zack m'a prise par l'épaule en fouillant ses poches.

-Tiens, a-t-il dit en me tendant une barre marron, mange.

Au point où j'en étais...

J'ai pris la barre et l'ai mordue. Elle avait un goût de gâteau au miel.

Soudain, j'ai sentie que le sang sencée de coulé sur ma douleur diminua lentement avant de disparaitre complétement. J' ai passé une main sur ma joue,surprise. De mes plaie sanglantes infliger par la Harpies,il ne restait que trois petite cicatrices blanches.

J'ai jeté la barre loin de moi. Je ne voulais pas ingurgiter quoi que se soit d'anormal.

-C'est quoi ça?me suis-je écriée

Zack m'a fait asseoir.

-Tu...tu sais les histoires de dieux grecs qui font des enfants aux mortelles ? a-t-il demandé.

J'ai hoché la tête.

-Oui, la prof de latin en a parlé. Ça fait des demi-dieux.

Mais je ne voyais pas le rapport.

-Des sang-mélés en fait, a-t-il commencé.

J'ai failli m'étrangler. Alors c'était ça.

-Quoi !? ai-je hurlé. Tu veux dire que tout ça existe ? Que tu...qu'on est des sang-mélés ?

Il a ouvert des yeux ronds.

-Comment tu as su ?

Je me suis pris la tête à pleines mains.

-Le monstre...la...la harpie, elle m'a appelée "sang-mélée".

Zack a hoché la tête.

-Désolé que tu aies dû l'apprendre comme ça. Certains on la chance de l'apprendre sans les monstres.

Il a montré ses ailes du doigt :

-Je suis le fils du dieu Boré a-t-il fait, un dieu mineur du vent du Nord. Nous les Boreades et les Harpies,c'est une longue histoire de hainne.

Il m'a adressé un sourir d'exuse.

J'étais sur le point de me remettre à pleurer.

-Toi tu es ce que tu veux mais moi je...je veux pas être mêlée à tout ça !

Zack s'est rapproché de moi et a essayé de me prendre la main. Je l'ai repoussé. Il n'était pas le garçon que je croyais connaitre. Moi même je ne savais pas qui j'étais.

-Mais qui je suis...ai-je gémi.

Zack s'est gratté la tête.

-On ne peut le savoir que si ton parent divin te revendique. Mais je peux faire des suppositions.

Je me suis tournée vers lui.

-Des quoi ?

Il a haussé les épaules.

-Oui. Par exemple, les enfants d'Athéna ont les yeux gris et les cheveux blonds. Des trucs comme ça.

Les enfants d'Athéna. On s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans cette histoire... Et moi je ne voulais pas aller plus loin, je voulais rentrer chez moi et vivre une vie normale sans harpies et sans dieux. Sans Zack s'il le fallait.

-Il te manque bien un parent ? a-t-il demandé.

-Mon père, ai-je marmonné, recroquevillée sur moi-même. Il est mort en voiture quand j'étais bébé...

Zack a secoué la tête.

-Non, ça c'est ce que ta mère t'as raconté. Voyons, tu as invoqué Bia, un esprit de la violence fille du Styx.

Le Styx...C'était un fleuve des Enfers non ? Comment pouvait-il avoir une fille ?

Je voulais partir d'ici.

-Hum...tu pourrais être fille d' Hadès. Oui, tu es sûrement fille d'Hadès.

J'ai secoué la tête. Il se souciait plus de mon père que de moi j'avais l'impression. Je ne voulais pas de tout ça.

-Non ! ai-je crié, je ne suis pas fille d'Hadès ! La Harpie me l'a dit ! Je ne sais pas qui est Bia et encore moins comment j'ai pu l'invoquer. Et je m'en fiche, je veux rentrer chez moi !

Je hurlais. Des larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Je ne voulais pas avoir un dieu pour père, je voulais être quelqu'un de normal.

-Pourquoi les monstres poursuivent les sang-mélés ? ai-je demandé.

Zack a hésité.

-Je ne sais pas si la réponse va améliorer ton état actuel !

J'ai pris ma tête dans mes mains pour pleurer. Zack m'a aidé à me lever.

-Je...tu sais, ma colonie de vacances ? C'est là que vont les sang-mélés. Je vais t'y amener.

-Je ne veux plus voler, ai-je soufflé.

Zack a hoché la tête. Il a fouillé dans ses poches et en a sorti une pièce bizarre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Ai-je fait.

-Une drachme. La monnaie en cours sur l'Olympe.

Misère...ma vie était foutue. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ?

Rien.

Rien...

.

. .

Je m'attendais à tout, SAUF un taxi new-yorkais. Quand Zack a jeté cette pièce grecque du nez de Lincoln en prononçant une espèce de formule en grec ancien ("J'invoque le char de la damnation" je crois.), je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un taxi new-yorkais à moitié détruit se gare sur la cloison nasale de notre président. Et puis, même si je ne suis jamais sortie de ma cambrousse au Dakota du Sud, je SAIS que les taxis ne sont pas censés apparaitre comme ça dans le vide. Une vitre crasseuse s'est abaissée et le visage d'une vieille femme s'est penché vers nous. Elle avait des rides si profondes qu'on aurait pu y tomber sans mal et était aussi sale que sa voiture. Ses longs cheveux gris et poisseux lui tombaient sur les yeux.

-Quelle idée de nous appeler à un endroit pareil fils de Boré, a-t-elle grommelé.

"Nous" ? Il y avait combien de personnes dans cette voiture magique ?

J'ai plissé les yeux, redoutant de m'approcher du tacot délabré. A côté de la vieille étaient assises deux autres femmes ridées comme des pruneaux. Trois à l'avant ! Ça allait à l'encontre de la sécurité ! Pas question que je monte là-dedans !

Zack s'est penché vers la vieille du début en souriant, comme si c'était un habitué du taxi.

-Comment vous pouvez savoir qui je suis Tempête ? Vous n'avez même pas l'oeil.

La vieille a poussé un soupir exaspéré et ses cheveux ont dégagé ses orbites. Vides. Cette femme n'avait pas d'yeux, juste des crevasses grises. J'ai hurlé en reculant en trombe. Mais dans quoi je venais de me fourrer la ? La vieille du nom de Tempête a tendu le bras vers l'arrière de la voiture.

-Guêpe ! a-t-elle fait sans se détourner de Zack, file moi l'oeil.

-Ah non ! a maugrée l'autre. C'est mon tour cette semaine !

Une vieille légende m'est revenue en mémoire...trois soeurs fripées comme des bébés taupes. Oh non !

-File ! a répété Tempête.

J'ai voulu me forcer à détourner le regard mais trop tard : la dénommée Guêpe avait posé un gros oeil visqueux dans la main de Tempête. J'ai hurlé à la vue de l'oeil, et encore plus quand Tempête se l'est fourré dans l'orbite.

-Pourquoi elle piaille, ta copine ? a fait Tempête en posant son oeil sur moi.

-Quelle horreur !

D'habitude, je suis une fille polie, je ne critique pas les gens, mais là...c'était vraiment trop.

-C'est de moi que tu parles ? a fait Tempête. Quelle adorable gamine ! Je l'aime déjà.

Par les chaussettes de ma CPE ! Je devrais fréquenter des gens normaux. Sérieux.

Tempête m'a souri, dévoilant une seule et unique dent moussue. J'ai difficilement dégluti.

-Léah, je te présente Tempête, Guêpe et Colère. Elles me prennent souvent dans leur taxi.

Cette fois, c'était sûr, il était fou. Tempête m'a fait signe d'approcher et Zack m'a poussée vers elle . Avant que j'ai pu protester, Tempête m'a pris le menton dans ses mains crochues et m'a tirée vers elle. Elle dégageait une odeur horrible digne d'un putois crevé qui ne se nourrirait que de lapin à la moutarde. Et puis j'avais une vue imprenable sur son orbite vide. J'ai frissonné, tétanisée par le niveau de mocheté qui me faisait face. J'avais l'impression que mon sang gelait dans mes veines à mesure qu'elle m'observait.

-Voilà une jeune sang-mélée en pleine santé, c'est rare. Les yeux me rappellent...

Elle n'a fait que chuchoter ces derniers mots.

-Son père.

J'ai écarquillé les yeux.

-Vous co...connaissez mon père ? Ai-je bredouillé.

-Dingue ! a fait Zack.

-Tous les démons connaissent ton père, a fait Tempête.

Elle s'est tourné vers Zack :

-Cette fois gamin, tu voyage gratos jusqu'à Long Island mais c'est uniquement grâce à la gamine.

Les portes arrière s'ouvrirent dans un chuintement et Tempête a rentré la tête dans l'habitacle. Zack m'a embrassée sur le front, comme un grand frère.

-Merci pour le voyage gratuit ! a-t-il fait, et panique pas, là où on va c'est génial !

Génial ? Pour lui peut-être, mais moi, je ne voulais pas de cette vie de...de quoi déjà ? De sang-mélée ? Misère. C'est quand Guêpe nous a demandé ce qu'on attendait que j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je rentre dans le taxi.

J'ai paniqué. Ce truc n'était sûrement pas sécurisé, l'état des freins devait laisser à désirer. Et je n'avais pas envie de frôler la mort trois fois dans la même journée !

-Je ne monte pas là-dedans ! ai-je crié, jamais !

Zack m'a tirée par le bras tandis que je tentais de m' enfuir.

Il a fini par me tasser de force dans la voiture et a claqué la porte de derière.

-Allez, t'inquiète ! Je prends ce taxi quasiment toutes les semaines y rien à craindre.

Je tremblais de peur et de colère. Je n'avais pas demandé à me retrouver là ! Avant de démarrer j'ai pensé aux paroles de Tempête : "Tous les démons connaissent ton père" !

Hyper rassurant. Vraiment.


	3. Chapitre 3:Le taxi de l'Apocalypse

**Bonjour, désolée pour le dernier chapitre, je ne sais trop comment, une phrase a été tronquée. Pardon. Voila le nouveau chapitre, les fan des** **Légendes de Blackwell** **reconnaitront l'allusion à Thorsen.**

Chapitre 3:Le taxi de l'Apocalypse

L'intérieur du taxi sentait exactement la même odeur que Tempêtes et je me suis demandé si je n'allais pas mourir asphyxiée. A supposer que je survive ,j'ai pris la ferme décision de ne plus jamais monter dans cette bagnole ! (Comme vous le verrez, ça ne sera pas aussi simple.)

J'ai inspecté l'intérieur du taco.

Une légère moisissure attaquait le siège arrière et un cadavre de souris trainait par terre (je l'ai repoussé du pied). Vous allez rire, mais aucune trace de ceinture de sécurité. Je

préférerais encore voler par-dessus les Black heel. Franchement : pas de ceinture de

sécurité !

Quoi que...

J'ai soulevé une grosse chaine de métal rouillé qui trainait sur la banquette.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? ai-je couiné d'une voix horrifiée.

Zack m'a souri ,comme pour me rassurer.

-Heu...la ceinture de sécurité ? a-t-il fait d'un air penaud.

On aurait dit qu'il avait honte.

Pendant qu'il s'attachait, je me suis demandé comment ses ailes tenaient dans la voiture.

Des ailes.

Je me répète peut être mais ...MERDE MON MEILLEUR AMI AVAIT DES AILES!

Elles étaient magnifiques, certes, longues et fines avec leurs immenses plumes bien ordonnées qui frémissaient à peine dans le vent, mais en mêmes temps, elles me fichaient les jetons. Elles me prouvaient que tout ce qui m'entourait était vrai, le bon comme le mauvais. Et par le mauvais, je voulais parler de tous ces événements bizarres qui arrivaient autour de moi.

 _Surtout_ cette histoire de demi-dieux!

Et puis, j'étais en colère. Contre Zack, pour être ce qu'il était, pour ne m'avoir jamais rien dit, pour avoir laissé Baldwin face aux le monde, pour ne pas être ce que j'attendais de lui.

-Tout le monde est prêt ? a lancé Tempêtes.

J'ai sursauté. Je n'avais pas attaché ma " _ceinture_ ".

-N...ai-je commencé.

-C'EST PARTI! on braillé les trois pruneaux à l'avant.

Et elles ont démarré sur les chapeaux de roues.

Je me suis retrouvée plaquée contre mon sièges à hurler en cœur avec Zack. Sauf que Zack riait.

Une larme a roulé sur ma joue.

La voiture a fait une embardée ,avant de descendre les Blak heel à toute vitesse à la verticale.

-Je suis trop jeune pour mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir ! ai-je hurlé en fermant hermétiquement les yeux.

La voiture aurait dû se crasher au sol, mais, allez savoir pourquoi, elle a accéléré pour continuer sa courses à l'horizontale.

Ce n'était pas plus rassurant, je vous assure. Les mortels ne nous voyaient peut être pas, mais apparemment, les vieilles à l'avant n'avaient pas l'air de voir les obstacles non plus.

Nous avons évité un poteau de justesse avant de percuter une poubelle.

-Si monsieur Thorsen voyait ça...ai-je gémi en pensant à notre pauvre maire. Quand on a failli percuter un piéton sur le trottoir, j'ai été prise d'un doute :

-Heu...ai-je fait, qui a l'oeil ?

-Tempête!

Mon coeur battait follement.

-Et...Qui conduit ?

-Colère !

Je me suis tournée vers Zack, l'air de dire : "tu les a trouvées où ces trois fêlées du bocal?"

Mais il riait en regardant le paysage défilait à ce qui me paraissait la vitesse de la lumière.

J'ai paniqué. Pourtant je ne voulais pas que le taxi s'arrête, ni mettre ma ceinture. Je voulais _agir_.

La vitesse me grisait. Je me suis penchée en avant et j'ai saisi le volant d'une poigne de fer.

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi !

Un moment de folie !

J'ai enjambé le levier de vitesse malgré les protestations des trois Grées et je me suis assise à l'avant ,écrasant la dénommée Colère contre la vitre.

J'ai saisi le volant à deux mains et ai fait un écart pour revenir sur la route.

C'est là que je me suis rendue compte que je savais conduire !

(Personnellement, je déconseille à tout ados de moins de 21 ans de prendre le volant, on est pas tous les enfants du meilleur aurige grec de tous les temps).

-Vire de là ! a braillé Colère, c'est MA voiture !

-Je vous laisserez pas dévaster ma ville ! ai-je répliqué.

La peur qui m' habitait me donnait des ailes. J'avais dépassé mon seuil de tolérance.

Ça m'était arrivé plusieurs fois : plus j'étais terrifiée, plus j'osais des trucs dingues. Comme prendre le volant d'une voiture démoniaque au milieu de trois vieilles aveugles.

Quelle vie!

J'ai voulu ralentir mais le pied de Colère était enfoncé sur l'accélérateur.

J'ai d'abord tenté de le déloger de ma basket.

Mais quand j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas de chaussure et que des champignons non identifiés poussaient entre ses orteils, j'ai abandonné avec un hoquet de dégoût. ( Au passage, je crois que j'ai trouvé l'origine de l'odeur de cette voiture).

Nous avons donc grillé un feu rouge parce que Colère et ses sœurs refusaient de s'arrêter et nous nous sommes engagés sur l'autoroute à une allure folle. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil éclair à un panneau qui m'indiquait l'est.

Les vieilles avaient parlé de Long Island non ? A l'allure où on allait, on y serait bientôt.

Allez savoir pourquoi, nous avons trouvé une autoroute menant à San Francisco.

-Tourne ! on crié Tempête et Zack, les seuls à avoir des yeux.

J'ai amorcé un virage en épingle à cheveux et me suis engagée sur la route de San Francisco.

Qu'est-ce que cette route fait là ? ai-je crié pour couvrir le bruit du moteur, encore un truc pas normal ! Je détestais les trucs pas normaux.

-Tous les chemins mènent à Rome, a récité Guêpe avec un rictus amusé.

Je n'ai pas compris sur le moment, mais tandis que je doublais un camion, l'idée fit son chemin.

-Oh non ! ai-je crié en me tournant vers l'arrière. Ne me dites pas qu'il y a des romains antiques aussi ?

Zack a souri piteusement, ce qui signifiait que j'avais vu juste.

Soudain, il s'est écrié :

-Regarde la route !

J'ai pivoté juste à temps pour éviter de percuter un tracteur qui roulait à deux à l'heure !

Le conducteur de celui-ci a klaxonné et a beuglé :

-Femme au volant... !

Colère a abaissé la vitre et a sorti le bras pour adresser au chauffeur un geste mal-aimable.

Je lui ai frappé sur le bras. Mon subconscient me considérait visiblement maître du véhicule.

Et à vrai dire ( et sans me vanter), je ne m'en sortais plutôt pas mal, un volant entre les mains.

Soudain, une image m'a traversé l'esprit. Une mêlée sanguinaire, un champ de bataille couvert de guerriers morts ou combattant. Des grecs en armure qui s'entretuaient. Je sentais derrière moi la présence d'un homme massif, lourdement armé qui riait de plaisir en combattant. Je sentais sous mes pieds les soubresauts d'un char de guerre. Sous mes paumes, les lanières de cuir qui dirigeaient les chevaux. J'étais maître du char. Il m'obéissait au doigt et à l'œil.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? ai-je soufflé en revenant à la réalité.

J'étais allongée à l'arrière du taxi des trois grées. Zack m'a souri.

-Léah ! T'as conduit comme...comme une déesse ! C'était super ! Jusqu'à ce que tu tombes dans les pommes.

Je me suis frotté le front.

-J'ai rêvé de ... ai-je commencé, de...

De quoi en fait ?

-De ton père, a affirmé Colère. Le meilleur aurige de tous les temps, Percy Jackson compris.

Je ne comprenais pas. De qui j'étais la fille à la fin ! Et qui était Percy Jackson ?

-Bon, a fait Guêpe, j'espère que ça va mieux, parce qu'on arrive à la colonie. Et qu'elle m'a l'air d'être attaquée !

 **Oui, je vous coupe maintenant. Oui, je sais c'est mal. Mais je vais me dépêcher pour le chapitre 4. A bientôt!**


	4. Chapitre4: Bienvenue a Long Island

**Désoler,j'ai mis longtemps à poster ce chapitre, surtout qu'il est écrit sur papier depuis des mois. J'aimerais bien dire que j'ai une excuse...mais en faite non. Voici donc l'arrivée a la colonie, ainsi que la première apparition du merveilleux Nico di Angelo.**

Chapitre 4 : Bienvenue à Long Island ! Nous avons des cookies et...des cannibales..

Autant au départ je ne voulais pas monter dans le taxi, autant quand j'ai aperçu par la vitre brisée la bataille qui faisait rage en haut de la colline,je me suis cramponnée à mon siège, bien décidée à ne plus descendre.

-T'inquiète! a fait Zack en m'extirpant du taxi, ça arrive souvent les attaques depuis la fin de la guerre de Gaïa ! On a l'habitude! Vu les ombres qu'il y a là bas, c'est di Angelo qui s'occupe de la défense : les monstres n'ont aucune chance contre lui ! Et puis, on est jeudi: Katie Gardener a fait des cookies! Ses cookies sont parfaits!

Je ne savais pas qui était di Angelo, et même si j'adorais les cookies, pas questions d'y aller !

Mais puisque le taxi venait de repartir sur les chapeaux de roues, je n'avais plus d'échappatoire.

Zack, qui apparemment aimait beaucoup voler, m'a attrapé le bras avant de s'envoler.

Nous avons survolé une colline encombrée d'hommes hauts et massifs aux dents beaucoup trop acérées à mon goût.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? ai-je soufflé en me cramponnant au bras de Zack, bien contente d'être trop en hauteur pour que les monstres me remarquent.

Mon ami a baissé les yeux.

-Hum...des Lestrygons il me semble...des ...cannibales...

J'ai hoqueté un "QUOI?!"horrifié.

Des cannibales ? Mon dieu !

Enfin, mes dieux en fait.

Apparemment, les Lestrygons tentaient de passer derrière une haute statue d'or et d'ivoire de la déesse Athéna, mais trois ados les empêchaient de passer.

Franchement, trois ados de seize ans contre une horde de cannibales baraqués ! Ils pensaient vraiment faire le poids ?

Posté sur l'épaule de la statue, un type élancé aux boucles blondes criblait les monstres de flèches avec un arc rudimentaire.

Une fille au cheveux bruns tressés de plumes taillait et tranchait dans le tas avec un poignard et une épée crantée.. Un garçon aux yeux bleus électriques défendait lui aussi la colline , armé d'une lance dorée.

Les Lestrygons tombaient en poussières de tous les coté et je me demandais lequel des adolescents était di Angelo.

Zack s'est perché sur un haut pin à l'apogée de la colline.

-Attends-moi ici, a-t-il fait en détachant son pendentif qui s'est déployé en épée. Je reviens bientôt, ça va être vite réglé avec Mclean, Grace, Solace et di Angelo.

Et il a décollé pour partir tailler du Lestrygon.

Et moi, condamnée à me cramponner à ma branche de pin, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que paniquer.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux monstres.

Ils paraissaient plus humains que les harpies ,mais aucun humain normalement constitué n'était aussi baraqué ni aussi moche. Et solide. Les flèches de l'archer sur la statue se plantaient dans leur chair sans leur arracher plus qu'une grimace.

Autant les autres combattants abattaient les monstres à tire larigot, autant le blond avait un mal fou à s'en débarrasser avec son arc (surtout qu'il visait très mal). Une demi douzaine de cannibales grouillaient autours de la statue en essayant d'y grimper.

Heureusement pour le type, les Lestrygons n'avaient pas l'air de prix Nobel, et ne voyaient pas du tout les prises qui s'offraient à eux...

Sauf un. (Pourquoi y a-t-il toujours une exception dans ce genre de cas?)

Il s'était accroché aux plis de la robe de la déesse et se hissait tant bien que mal vers l'archer qui le criblait (enfin, essayait)de flèches.

Le problème des flèches, c'est que ce n'est pas éternel : au bout d'un moment, le carquois se retrouverait vide. Je serrais les dents pour le blond, dans l'attente d'un miracle. On était en plein trip divin/flippant non? Autant que ça serve à quelque chose.

Vous pensez que j'ai eu de la chance? Même pas en rêve! Tout ce que j'ai obtenu à prier comme une débile, c'est qu'un des Lestrygons a laissé l'archer en plan pour se tourner vers une proie plus facile, j'ai nommée : ma petite personne.

Je me suis recroquevillée pitoyablement sur ma branche tandis que le monstres s'avançait vers mon abri.

Le cannibale a grogné en remarquant que j'étais peut-être un peu trop haute pour lui et s'est mis à mettre des coups de poings dans le pin.

Je vais vous avouer quelque chose : je n'ai jamais eu un grand sens de l'équilibre. Vu comme le Lestrygons frappait comme un bourrin, j'allais tomber dans pas longtemps.

-Zack! McLean! Grace! Solace! Quelqu'un! ai-je hurlé, complètement terrifiée.

J'ai fermé les yeux en essayant d'ignorer le grondement et le bruit de la bataille.

Je ne voulais pas mourir. Pas à mon âge. Pas sans avoir eu mon premier baiser. Pas sans mon bac. Pas sans être devenue pâtissière comme je le rêvais. Pas tuée par une des créatures qui m'attendaient en bas.

-Pitié...ai-je gémi à l'adresse d'un quelconque dieu de l'Olympe ou autre. Au secours...

Soudain une voix qui m'était encore inconnue a retenti.

-RECULE MISÉRABLE DÉCHET DES DIEUX!

J'ai brutalement rouvert les yeux pour les baisser sur le tronc du pin.

De l'ombre qui se dessinait sur l'écorce a surgi un garçon.

Oui oui, il a surgi de l'ombre, ne me demandez pas comment, je n'en sais rien.

Le garçon avait à peu près mon âge et des cheveux noirs comme des ailes de corbeau.

Il portait un tee shirt noir qui ne faisait que faire ressortir la pâleur inquiétante de sa peau.

Ses yeux d'un noir profond brillaient d'une rage terrifiante.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'explications pour comprendre que le di Angelo dont Zack parlait avec tant d'espoir, c'était lui.

D'un grand mouvement du bras, il a repoussé le cannibale loin de l'arbre.

-Ne t'approche plus jamais de l'arbre de Thalia!

Et, d'un coup tellement rapide que même moi je ne l'ai pas vu venir, il a fendu le ventre du monstre de son épée noire.

-Woua...ai- je soufflé, complétement estomaquée, parce qu'on peut détester toute cette histoire mais être sensible au talent.

Di Angelo a craché sur les cendres du Lestrygons et a levé les yeux vers la statue.

L'archer a agité la main.

-Tu peux me filer un coup de main Death Boy? a-t-il fait en désignant le cannibale qui continuait sa grimpette comme si de rien n'était.

Un lueur de rage est passée dans les yeux du brun.

-Hé toi! a-t-il rugi, si tu veux un combat contre un demi dieu, pas de problème, je te prends en duel de chefs !

Les Lestrygons se sont soudain figés tout autant que les sangs mêlés. Le cannibale sur la statue a baissé les yeux vers le garçon et s'est laissé tomber au sol.

Tandis que le sang mêlé et le monstre se rapprochait, Zack est venu se percher à côté de moi sur ma branche.

-Qu'est-qui se passe ? ai-je chuchoté, parce que ça avait l'air sérieux.

-C'est un duel de chefs. Le principe a été inventé par Ménélas lors de la guerre de Troie. Les deux chefs s'affrontent seul pendant que les autres combattants font une trêve. L'issue du duel donne l'issue de la bataille.

Ho par ma tata gaga, mais qu'est-ce que je faisais dans cet univers de cintrés ? Tu me paieras ça Papa!

Pitié, faites que di Angelo ne perde pas sinon, je suis dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou si je n'y suis pas déjà.

-C'est moi où il est sorti d'une tache d'ombre ? ai-je fait.

Zack a frémi.

-Ha oui, ses vols d'ombre...flippant ce truc. Mais comme Nico est le fils d' Hadès, il s'en sert souvent.

J'ai dévisagé le Nico en question.

Alors c'était ça un fils d'Hadès ? Aucune chance que j'en sois une.

Le chef des Lestrygons, qui faisait bien dans le mètre 90 s'est penché vers Nico.

-Alors là, a-t-il ri, si on m'avait dit que Nico di Angelo tomberait un jour amoureux ...

Amoureux? De qui? J'ai loupé un épisode ? Ha oui, l'archer blond...Attendez, quoi?!

Nico a serré les mâchoires, ce n'était pas vraiment le truc à lui dire je pense.

-Ferme la et vas au Tartare! a-t-il répliqué.

Le Tartare? Comme...heu...le plat?

Nico a levé son épée pour l'abattre sur le Lestrygon quand la brune a crié.

-Hé! Sale traitre, c'est une trêve, arrête!

Tous les visages se sont tournés vers le pin.

Un des monstres avait quitté sa place pour venir secouer l'arbre de nouveau.

J'ai hurlé. Je commençais à comprendre la vie d'un fruit trop mûre et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

La fille s'est précipitée vers moi.

-Lestrygon! a-t-elle ordonné, je t'ordonne de...

Elle a été coupée dans sa phrase par un monstre qui l'a attrapée par derrière pour plaquer une main sur sa bouche.

-Piper!

Le blond s'est précipité vers elle mais deux autres Lestrygons lui ont bloqué le passage.

Nico a rugi, furieux, que les monstres ne respectaient pas la tradition et a donné un grand coup d' épée au chef, qui a volé en poussière juste avant que quatre autres ne se jettent sur le fils d'Hadès.

Il est fort possible que mon cœur ait battu son recors de vitesse ce jour -là tellement j'avais peur.

Sur sa statue, l'archer avait récupéré son arc et essayait d'aider Nico sans grand succès.

Je me suis tournée vers Zack tout en me cramponnant à ma branche pour la deuxième fois en dix minutes.

-Je croyais que c'était sans danger?! ai-je crié.

Zack commençait lui aussi à paniquer.

-Heu...On va peut être s'envoler et aller chercher Clarisse...

Soudain, une secousse plus violente que les autres m'a fait dégringoler.

J'ai voulu hurler mais les branches qui me fouettaient le visage m'en ont dissuadée.

J'ai atterri brutalement sur le dos, ce qui m'a arraché un petit cri de douleur.

Quand le Lestrygon a approché, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

J'ai jeté un regard terrifié aux alentours.

Nico di Angelo se démenait pour combattre quatre Lestrygons en même temps.

Son copain sur la statue décochait flèches sur flèches en ne faisant plus attention qu'aux monstres qui entouraient le fils d'Hadès.

La dénommée Piper se débattait pour que la main du Lestrygon qui la retenait quitte sa bouche.

Quand au garçon électrique, il essayait d'aller aider sa copine, mais une bande de cannibales lui barrait le passage.

Je ne pouvais pas compter sur eux, et encore moins sur moi qui était complètement en train de paniquer.

Quand le Lestrygon a tendu sa grosse main calleuse vers moi, des larmes brûlantes me sont montées aux yeux.

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi c'était toujours les plus nuls qui partaient en premier ?

J'ai reculé, mais le tronc du pin a heurté mon dos.

Je pleurais, hoquetais, reniflais, à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

Le lestrygon s'est fendu d'un large sourire du genre:"Je vais te manger et APRÈS je te tuerai!"

Ma bouche a tremblé.

-Au secours!

Je pense que j'ai hurlé très fort puisque toutes les personnes présentes se sont tournées vers moi, sauf Nico qui décapité un Lestrygon.

On m'a dit plus tard en rigolant que mon cri leur a fait penser à un certain Grover Underwood.

Soudain, des êtres brumeux comme des nuages d'orage ont surgi du ciel pour se ruer sur les Lestrygons.

Des rire fous ont retenti, comme portés par le vent.

J'étais tellement estomaquée que j'en ai presque oublié d'avoir peur.

C'était quoi ces trucs? D'où ils venaient ? Leurs contours étaient flous mais on percevait des silhouettes ,des sortes de visages.

L'un d'eux a saisit la tête du Lestrygon qui voulait m'attraper et l'a écrasé au sol dans un craquement sinistre. Puis, il s'est envolé en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Le monstre a volé en poussières, me recouvrant de cendres noires.

Les êtres étranges tournoyaient au- dessus de nos têtes, piquant parfois vers nous pour abattre les Lestrygons avec des rires déments.

J'étais si effarée que j'ai à peine entendu Zack se poser à mes côtés.

La poussière de monstres vola partout quelques minutes, puis les silhouettes remontèrent vers le ciel en riant, comparant les têtes de monstres qu'ils embarquaient avec eux, comme trophées de guerre sans doute.

J'en ai même vu un me faire un petit coucou.

Nico s'est débarrassé de la poussière qui lui couvrait les épaules et a rengainé son épée noire.

Il a regardé vers moi un instant, ce qui m'a glacé le sang.

-Ça va aller Pip's ? a-t-il fait.

La brune a levé le pouce tandis que son copain blond la rejoignait.

Nico s'est soudain mué en ombre au sol, ce qui ne m'a pas rassurée non plus.

Il est réapparu sur la tête de la statue et l'archer a fait un bond en arrière. Il serait tombé comme une pierre si Nico ne l'avait pas brusquement rattrapé.

-Je ne descendrait pas en vol d'ombres Death boy, a-t-il affirmé.

Nico a arqué un sourcil.

-Et tu veux rentrer comment Will? Je vois mal Jason te ramener.

Will a ouvert la bouche pour répondre quand Nico a ricané avant de disparaitre dans l'ombre.

Ben c'était sympa pour Will ça dites donc!

Ils sont réapparus un peu plus loin, avec Will a moitié en train de vomir contre un arbre.

Une main a surgi dans mon champ de vision.

J'ai levé les yeux vers la fille aux tresses brunes.

Un peu intimidée, j'ai accepté sa main pour me relever.

-Comment as-tu invoqué les Eidons ? a-t-elle fait.

Je l'ai regardée d'un air surpris.

Les quoi ? Elle parlait des trucs volants ? Non mais parce que si elle croyait que je l'avais fait exprès, elle était complètement à côté de la plaque.

Comme je ne répondais pas, elle a froncé les sourcils.

-Alors ? Comment tu as fait ?

-C'est...c'est quoi des Eidons? ai-je lamentablement bredouillé.

La fille a paru étonnée que je ne sache pas ce qu'étaient les choses que j'avais appelées.

-Des esprits de la guerre, a-t-elle répondu, j'en ai invoqués aussi à Sparte.

Elle aussi appelait des esprits à l'aide ? Ça voulait dire qu'on était peut- être...sœurs par parent divins ?

-Ce que je veux savoir, a continué la fille, c'est comment tu les as appelés sans l'aide d'un dieu de la guerre.

J'ai reculé, un peu intimidée.

-Lâche la un peu Piper ! a lancé Nico. Elle vient d'arriver, laisse lui le temps de digérer.

Je lui ai lancé un regard reconnaissant qu'il ne m'a toujours pas rendu et il a fait demi tour pour partir.

Malheureusement pour lui, Will n'était pas de cet avis et l'a chopé par le col pour le trainer vers la vallée que surplombait la colline.

-Tu vas nulle part mon grand !T'as encore des travaux forcés à l'infirmerie à finir. Les Arès se sont battus entre eux, c'était complètement stupide, et ils ont trop de blessés. Tu viens me couper les pansements.

Nico l'a suivi de force en jurant magistralement en italien.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus a souri à sa copine.

-Tu t'occupes d'elle Pip's? Moi et Zack, on va aller raconter tout ça à Chiron.

Il a fait signe à Zack de le suivre et mon ami s'est envolé à sa suite.

J'ai eu une brusque envie de lui crier de revenir et de ne pas me laisser tomber, mais j'ai ma fierté figurez- vous !

Piper m'a pris par le bras.

-Allez viens! Tu vas découvrir ton nouveau chez toi! J'ai une petit idée de qui est ton parent divin et je veux être là quand il te revendiquera!

 **Voila,finis! Nico reviendras d'en deux ou trois chapitres pour éviter que toutes cette histoires dégénère. J'espère que le prochain chapitre tarderas moins (encore désolée)  
**

 **Un commentaires s'il vous plait?**


	5. Chapitre 5:Piper MacLean

**Bonjour! Voici le nouveau chapitre, ou Leah découvre mieux la colonie avec un point de vue particulier.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si ça change de d'habitude.**

Chapitre 5: Piper MacLean

La fille aux cheveux bruns s'appelait Piper McLean, et était la fille d'Aphrodite. Par conséquent, nous n'avions aucune chance d'être sœurs. Au fond de moi, j'espérais encore que Zack et les Harpies s'étaient trompés, ou que l'œil des Grées avait tout faux, que les Eidons étaient arrivés là par hasard comme Bia et que ma vision avait été due à la fatigue. Quand j'ai fait part de mes pensées à Piper, elle a claqué la langue.

-Dans ce cas, l'ambroisie t'aurais tuée au lieu de te guérir.

Il faut dire que je lui avais déballé toute mon histoire quand elle me l'avait demandé. Allez savoir pourquoi, quand Piper vous demandait quelque chose, on ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Quand j'ai compris que j'étais à cent pour cent et sans doute possible une sang-mêlée, j'ai fondu en larmes sur l'épaule de Piper.

-Je veux pas être une sang-mêlée ! ai-je gémi, je veux rentrer chez moi, j'en peux plus, j'ai peur !

Piper m'a tapoté le dos et je me suis lentement calmée. Même si je ne voulais toujours pas de dieu comme père, je ne voulais plus le reprocher à tout le monde.

Piper m'a lentement décollée d'elle pour me regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait les iris qui changeaient de couleur à chaque instant comme un kaléidoscope. C'était étonnamment apaisant.

-Écoute, a-t-elle fait du ton qu'elle emploierait pour parler à un gamin apeuré. Je vais faire en sorte que tu puisses passer un message à ta mère, d'accord ?

J'ai hoché la tête en séchant mes larmes.

-Mais avant je vais te montrer la colonie ok ? a ajouté Piper avec un grand sourire.

"Non", a fait mon esprit.

-Oui, a fait ma bouche.

Piper m'a de nouveau souri et m'a entraînée vers la salle en contrebas.

Un grand **Ω** de bungalows se dessinait près d'un lac où voguaient des petits canoës. Des dizaines et des dizaines de jeunes en tee-shirt orange ( beurk) jouaient au basket ou discutaient en petits groupes. On aurait dit une colonie de vacances normales si...

S'il n'y avait pas une rangée d'archers qui s'entraînaient sous les instructions d'un type au bassin de cheval (on appelle ça un centaure je crois), sans les bâtiments à la mode grecque comme l'amphithéâtre où la forge et sans ses types à pattes de bouc qui se promenaient un peu partout.

J'ai été prise d'une forte envie de hurler et de remonter fissa dans mon arbre.

J'ai poussé un gémissement de souris écrasée.

De loin, je voyais la silhouette sombre de Nico, traîné par Will Solace vers une petite cabane blanche et rouge.

Piper m'a emmenée à travers la colonie, m'expliquant les tours de douche, les rangements de bungalows.

J'ai observé les bungalows en question. Le 1 et le 2 , aussi éclatants de grandeur que...de vide, le 3, aux murs incrustés de coquillages et au parfum méditerranéen. Le 4, couvert de plantes, le 6 à peu près normal mais avec un fond très kitch, le 7, rayonnant littéralement, juste en face de son opposé, le 8, vide, silencieux et argenté. Le 9, qui ressemblait à une usine à la Jules Verne, le 10, beaucoup plus calme que les autres, avec une jeune fille blonde qui lisait sur le seuil. Le 11 au contraire rempli de gamins survoltés qui riaient comme des malades. Le 12 avec ses plants de vignes qui courraient partout. Le plus flippant : le 13 avec des murs noirs ornés de têtes de morts sur lesquels flambaient des torches de feu vert.

-Ce feu...est vert ? ai-je hoqueté.

Piper et moi nous trouvions entre les bungalows 11 et 12, redoutant un peu de nous approcher du terrifiant bungalow 13.

-Hum...oui tiens, a fait Piper, j'avais jamais remarqué.

Visiblement, personne ne s'approchait trop du bungalow 13. Et à vrai dire je les comprenais un peu. Il sentait la peur à plein nez. Mais pas la peur qui vous fait réagir au quart de tour sans réfléchir : une peur qui vous pétrifie un moment sur terre avant de vous envoyer vous réfugier dans le plus gros bunker que vous trouveriez.

Je me suis détournée du bungalow, n'y tenant plus. Je l'avoue tout de suite : je suis une grosse froussarde. Le courage, c'est pas mon truc. Je suis plus du côté des gens qui subissent la peur que de ceux qui la provoquent.

J'aurais tellement voulu être comme Piper : pouvoir affronter tout ce qui m'arrivait la tête haute. Mais non, je voulais juste me recroqueviller sur moi-même et pleurer.

J'ai levé les yeux sur un bungalow qui m'était encore inconnu.

Dire qu'il n'avait rien d'étrange serait mentir. Primo : plus personne n'accroche une tête de sanglier au-dessus de sa porte. Secundo : je comprends que certaines personnes ne soient pas particulièrement douées en bricolage mais là, on n'avait pas peint les murs, on avait jeté les pots de peintures rouge sur le bungalow. Et tertio : la sécurité je veux bien, mais il ne faut pas pousser le vice jusqu'à entourer sa baraque de barbelés quand même !

Et puis...heu...C'était quoi cette pancarte où on avait marqué : « Attention, mines » ? Un peu plus bas, on avait noté au marqueur noir sur un bout de carton : « Le premier de ses sales voleurs de chars d'enfants d'Apollon qui s'approche, on le tue à coups de lance ( le premier et aussi le deuxième et tous ceux qui suivent) ». Hou-là. Les habitants du bungalow 5 n'avaient pas l'air de s'entendre avec les enfants d' Apollon. Et puis, cette histoire de mines... Pourquoi fallait-il que j'atterrisse dans un monde de barges ?

J'ai été prise d'une soudaine envie de pousser les portes de ce bungalow bizarre. L'impression qu'il dégageait me paraissait familière, rassurante... chaleureuse ? Pourtant ce bungalow n'avait rien de chaleureux. Il était plus agressif qu'autre chose si vous voulez mon avis.

Malgré cela je me suis approchée et j'ai tendu l'oreille vers la porte.

Les cris d'une dispute étouffée me parvenaient de l'intérieur. Les deux protagonistes avaient l'air remontés.

-Mais c'est pas possible d'être bêtasse à ce point ! rugissait une fille. Marc est bon pour trois semaines d'infirmerie à cause de toi pauvre naze !

-Hé, ho, ça va ! Me parle pas comme ça ok ? C'est pas parce que t'es ma sœur que je vais retenir mes coups !

-Vas-y, je t'attends !

J'ai entrebâillé la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Au milieu d'un bazar d'armes blanches et de fusils, une bande d'adolescents semblables à des ours encerclaient une fille blonde et un garçon balafré qui lui avait sauté dessus. Ils étaient sur le point de s'arracher les yeux quand deux gifles fulgurantes ont fusé. Un silence pesant s'est abattu sur le bungalow tandis qu'un fille aux cheveux brun fillasse épaisse comme une porte de prison les chopait par l'oreille.

Elle avait une lueur étrange au fond des iris, comme la déflagration d'une bombe nucléaire.

-Vous allez vous calmer oui ?! a-t-elle ordonné d'une voix de stentor. On a quatre membres de l'effectif à l'infirmerie c'est pas suffisant peut-être ?! Faut qu'on trouve un moyen d'écraser ces tocards du bungalow 7 j'vous rappelle !

La fille blonde a grimacé. Visiblement, l'autre était une pro du tirage d'oreille.

-Mais Clarisse ! a-t-elle gémi, ils ont di Angelo avec eux maintenant ! On peut rien contre lui à Capture l'étendard ! Se battre contre Nico, c'est comme se battre contre les chasseresses !

Clarisse a eu une seconde d'hésitation puis a repris, de sa voix de commandant d'armée :

-J'm'en fous, c'est pour ça qu'on cherche bande de moules ! L'honneur de p'pa passe avant tout ! À vos places et que ça saute !

Tandis que la bande d'ours/ados s'activait, j'ai refermé la porte, un peu effrayée.

C'était quoi cette bande de tarés ?

J'ai reculé et me suis rendue compte de la présence de Piper dans mon dos.

-T'as fait la connaissance des enfants d'Arès ? a-t-elle rigolé, tu les trouves comment ?

J'ai hésité. Mes sentiments étaient partagés vis-à-vis du bungalow d' Arès.

-Ils sont...spéciaux … ai-je fait.

J'ai hésité à lui parler de mon sentiment familier pour le bungalow d'Arès, mais je n'avais pas envie d'être la folle dans ce monde de fous.

Soudain, une phrase de Piper m'est revenu en mémoire.

-Tu...tu as dit que tu avais une idée de qui était mon père, ai-je fait, tu penses à qui ?

J'essayais de me repasser tous les noms de dieux que je connaissais dans ma tête.

Ça donnait : Zeus, Hadès, Borée, Arès, Apollon et Thor. Sauf que Thor était un dieu viking.

Piper m'a adressé un sourire d'excuse. J'ai cru un instant que j'avais hérité du plus horrible des dieux comme géniteur, mais c'était pire :

-Je peux pas te le dire avant qu'il ne te revendique. Mais ça viendra bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas...

Une boule de plomb s'est formée dans ma gorge. Comment les autres sang-mêlés peuvent-ils supporter cette horrible attente ?

J'ai soupiré.

-J'ai entendu ma mère parler de lui une fois. Fabien...Fabrice Fostant...un truc en « F ».

-Un truc en « Ph » a corrigé Piper à mi voix.

Je me suis tournée vers elle.

-Tu...tu as déjà rencontré mon père ? ai-je demandé.

Piper a penché la tête sur le côté en réfléchissant et le soleil a joué sur sa peau cuivrée. Elle était vraiment très belle...à sa façon.

-Plus ou moins oui, a-t-elle fait. Il m'a aidée lors d'un quête à Sparte...Il m'a aidée à invoquer les Eidons.

Je l'ai arrêtée.

-Quête ? C'est quoi ça ?

Piper a passé ses doigts dans ses cheveux, caressant l'étrange plume large accrochée à ses mèches. J'aurais bien aimé avoir son aisance au milieu de toute cette histoire de fous. Moi, j'étais trop terrifiée pour faire quoi que ce soit.

-Comment expliquer ça...a-t-elle fait en fronçant le nez. Une quête, ça commence à partir d'une prophétie : une poème qui donne des fragments de l'avenir.

J'ai froncé les sourcils et lancé à Piper un regard septique. À mes yeux, personne ne pouvait donner des fragments d'avenir.

-En fonction de ce qu'on comprend de la prophétie, on envoie le demi-dieu concerné et son équipe en mission, et le but, c'est de revenir vivant.

Elle avait fini sa phrase en riant mais je me suis figée.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir percuté un mur en briques.

-On...on a des risques de...mourir ? ai-je couiné.

Piper s'est tournée vers moi et son visage s'est décomposé. Elle venait de réaliser que ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était pas extrêmement rassurant.

-Non ! s'est-elle exclamée . Enfin si, ça arrive, mais... mais c'est très rare ! je...je suis allée en quête moi par exemple ! Et je suis vivante ! Certains sont morts mais... oh merde !

C'était trop, trop pour moi. Quand j'ai appris que j'avais un risque de mourir, je me suis pliée en deux, la gorge serrée comme si on m'étranglait et j'ai vomi au beau milieu de vingt bungalows. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était désagréable. Une larme a roulé sur mes joues tandis que le contenu de mon estomac se répandait au sol avec des bruits répugnants.

Des types du bungalow 11 ont sifflé en rigolant et l'un d'eux a lancé : « C'est le plus beau dégueulis que j'ai jamais vu ! ». J'ai entendu Piper l'injurier comme une marchande de poissons mais j'avais l'impression que j'avais plongé la tête dans l'eau. Quand je suis allée mieux, je me suis relevée, les yeux embués de larmes en essuyant ma bouche et ses contours de ma manche de sweat de sport.

Piper a posé une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

-Non, mais tu vas voir, sang-mêlée c'est pas si terrible... Il y a même des avantages... La gloire...

-Qu'on gagne en mourant, ai-je complété.

Piper a serré les dents, comme si elle se souvenait d'un connaissance qui, justement, était morte.

-On a une super colonie, continua Piper, pas découragée.

-Qui fait flipper ! ai-je rétorqué.

C'était vrai quoi, il y avait de la LAVE sur leur fichu mur d'escalade !

Piper a tiré sur son tee-shirt.

-On a un super tee-shirt ! a-t-elle ajouté d'un ton enjoué.

Je l'ai regardée, puis sa saleté de tee-shirt.

-J'aime pas le orange, ai-je maugréé en entortillant mes cheveux trop roux.

Piper s'est mordu la lèvre. J'ai espéré qu'elle ait fini par abandonner mais elle a souri.

-Tu préfères peut-être le camp Jupiter ? Ils ont des tee-shirts violets.

J'ai grimacé. Du violet ? Encore pire. Piper a ri.

-Tu vas voir, a-t-elle fait, tu vas te faire plein d'amis ici. On est tous comme toi...

Je me suis plantée devant elle, les yeux brillant de larmes. Pourquoi tout le monde niait l'évidence : cette colonie n'aurait jamais dû exister.

-Vous êtes tous des TARES ! ai-je balancé à Piper.

J'ai tourné les talons et me suis éloignée d'un pas rapide, clouant Piper sur place.

Elle pourrait me servir autant d'arguments qu'elle voulait, jamais je n'accepterai d'être la fille d'un dieu ! Piper m'avait dit qu'il y avait un moyen de contacter ma mère dans cette colonie. J'allais appeler chez moi et y retourner et je n'aurais plus jamais rien à voir avec cette histoire de fous. Jamais.

J'ai traversé le cercle des bungalows le plus vite possible sans courir ( rappelez-vous, j'ai horreur de ça). Je ne savais absolument pas où aller mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. M'arrêter aurait signifié que je baissais les bras, et ça, jamais. Je trouverais bien quelqu'un qui m'aiderait, Zack, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace... le copain blond de Piper...

Je dépassais le bungalow 5 quand l'envie irrésistible d'y entrer m'a reprise. Je savais pourtant bien ce que j'allais y trouver : une bande d'ados bourrus qui se battaient entre eux et la grande fille brune qui régnait par la terreur.

J'ai baissé les yeux et accéléré. Je ne devais plus retourner dans ce bungalow, il était trop malsain et... et j'avais trop envie d'y rester, de m'y installer. Il m'était trop familier. Or mon but était de partir d'ici. Pas de m'installer au bungalow d'Arès Surtout si je ne connaissais pas mon parent divin. « On s'en fiche de toute façon », ai-je pensé.

J'avançais tête baissée encore un instant quand je faillis rentrer dans un fauteuil roulant.

J'ai sursauté et reculé en m'excusant. Je venais de croiser le regard noir de Nico di Angelo. Pas que ce soit lui qui était dans le fauteuil, ne vous méprenez pas, mais c'était lui qui poussait le quinquagénaire barbu qui y était assis.

L'homme m'a souri. Il avait un regard rassurant qui aidait à se confier.

En tout cas j'étais contente d'avoir enfin rencontré quelqu'un de normal.

-Bonjour Leah, a-t-il fait.

-Heu... bon-jour...ai-je bégayé.

Super, j'avais enfin rencontré quelqu'un qui avait l'air normal mais le regard ( ou l'aura de mort) de Nico me clouait sur place. De toute cette colonie folle, il était le plus flippant de tous. Et pourtant, les mecs aux pattes de boucs...

L'homme dans le fauteuil roulant s'est gratté la barbe.

-C'est ton ami Zack Wilkman qui m'a prévenu de ton arrivée parmi nous, a-t-il continué, il nous a prévenus que tu étais un cas... particulier.

J'ai serré les poings, m'enfonçant les ongles sous la peau. Alors j'étais ça pour eux ? Un cas ? J'ai croisé les bras.

-Je ne veux pas être une sang-mêlée, ai-je marmonné.

Ce type pouvait comprendre, non ? Il avait l'air d'être l'adulte responsable de cette colonie, il allait me renvoyer chez moi, forcément.

L'homme a levé les yeux vers Nico.

-En effet, c'est une réaction particulière...a-t-il dit.

Nico n'a pas changé d'expression du tout. Visiblement, il avait l'air de se foutre totalement du problème que je semblais causer.

-Est-ce que je dois vraiment être mêlée à cette histoire Chiron ? a-t-il soupiré.

Chiron. Le prénom me rappelait quelque chose...

Chiron a croisé les bras et a essayé de lancer à Nico un regard sévère, mais je voyais bien qu'il était mort de trouille.

-Monsieur di Angelo, je sais que vous auriez préféré rester à l'infirmerie ( le vouvoiement ne m'a pas échappé), mais cette jeune fille a invoqué Bia, une fille du Styx. Et en tant qu'ambassadeur de Pluton, le Styx est votre responsabilité.

Nico a grogné et sa main est retombée sur le pommeau de son épée noire, en menace silencieuse.

-Bien, a fait le dénommé Chiron, je suppose que tu veux joindre ta mère, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai hoché la tête, sentant monter en moi la première bouffée de joie de la journée.

Chiron a souri de son air rassurant et paternel.

-Zack est en train de contacter ta mère à la Grande Maison. Nico va t-y conduire.

Nico a lancé un juron dans une langue étrangère ( de l'italien je crois), et est parti en bougonnant, les mains fourrées dans ses poches de jean, sans même me regarder.

J'étais trop heureuse de pouvoir contacter ma mère pour me soucier de l'impolitesse flagrante de Nico. J'ai trottiné pour le rattraper.

Nous avons traversé la colonie dans un silence de mort ( on s'en doutait un peu avec un fils d'Hadès) et à une allure douloureusement pas assez rapide pour moi, qui était excitée comme une puce à l'idée de rentrer chez moi.

Bon, par contre, j'avoue, quand un satyre est passé devant nous en poursuivant un ballon de basket, j'ai glapi en faisant un pas en arrière.

Nico a eu un petit rire absolument terrifiant.

-C'est vrai que t'es un cas spécial, a-t-il fait avec un rictus.

Je n'ai pas répondu et ai continué d'avancer, tête baissée.

Nico a ronchonné.

-Tu sais c'est pas grave, moi non plus je suis pas vraiment dans l'état d'esprit qu'on attend.

L'état d'esprit. Alors mon problème ne venait pas de l'invocation de Bia ou des machins de la guerre ? J'ai regardé autour de moi . Tous les gens qui m'entouraient semblaient heureux d'être là et avaient l'air de s'amuser...sauf Nico. Son expression blasée semblait gravée dans le marbre.

Un silence de plus en plus pesant s'est installé entre nous.

Soudain Nico a parlé, me faisant sursauter.

-La Grande Maison, c'est le bâtiment bleu qui est là-bas. Ton pote Zack a déjà contacté ta mère.

Mots magiques. Oubliant totalement la peur qui m'enserrait le ventre depuis mon arrivée, je me suis précipitée vers le bâtiment que me désignait Nico.

-Attends, s'est écrié le fils d'Hadès, il l'appelle pas comme tu crois !

Je l'ai ignoré, gravissant quatre à quatre les marches du perron.

J'ai repoussé la porte d'entrée et me suis figée d'horreur sur la pas de l'entrée.

Un arc-en-ciel. Ils avaient appelé ma mère à partir d'un putain d'arc-en-ciel !

Les sept couleurs flottaient dans l'air, formant comme un écran dans lequel se dessinait le visage de ma mère.

Zack était en train de lui parler, me tournant le dos, les ailes repliés.

J'ai tendu l'oreille.

-Mais enfin madame, vous pouvez pas faire ça !

-Bien sûr que si je peux !

J'ai soupiré de soulagement. Ma mère venait me chercher. Je rentrerais au Blackhell et je reprendrais une vie normale.

-Mais, a continué Zack, Leah est complètement paniquée, vous pouvez pas l'abandonner !

J'ai ressenti comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Quoi ?

-Zack, quand vas-tu comprendre que ça fait quatorze ans que j'essaie de me débarrasser de Leah ? Elle est comme son père, comme toi, comme vous tous : un monstre ! Alors maintenant que vous l'avez prise dans votre foutue colonie, pas question qu'elle revienne !

L'arc-en-ciel a volé en éclats quand Zack a fichu un coup de poing dedans en lançant :

-Salope !

Je me suis figée. Ma-mère-ne-voulait-pas-de-moi. Plus jamais je ne rentrerais chez moi. Ma propre mère me haïssait. Et le seul ici à me défendre, c'était mon meilleur ami, à qui j'avais tant reproché d'être un demi-dieu. J'aurais pu trouver génial de sa part de me défendre auprès de ma mère, mais j'étais trop choquée. Je suis partie en courant.

J'aurais pu aller rejoindre Chiron. J'aurais pu aller me consoler auprès de Zack. J'aurais pu retourner écouter les doux mots de Piper.

Je me suis contentée de m'asseoir derrière la Grande Maison. Et là, j'ai hurlé, j'ai lâché les vannes, et je me suis mise à pleurer.

 **Voila. Sympa la mère n'est ce pas? Au prochain chapitre, ça s'arrange un peu.**

 **Mettez une reviews si ça vous a plus!**


	6. Chapitre6: Adèle et Augustin

**Bonjour ! Je sais que ce chapitre à beaucoup de retard donc je m'excuse. Il faudra peut être attendre longtemps aussi pour le prochain, mais je fais de mon mieux. Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 6

Adèle et Augustin

Le vide. J'avais l'impression que tout ce qui m'entourait était fait de vide. Autour et à l'intérieur de moi d'ailleurs. Ma mère venait de me renier. Ma malchance allait crescendo. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi moi ? J'ai pleuré longtemps, en silence, je crois que je me suis un peu endormie. Je n'avais plus envie de rentrer chez moi maintenant. Je me sentais seule, abandonnée, et avouons-le, c'était un peu vrai. C'était comme si je ne pourrais plus jamais rire, plus jamais sourire. J'allais finir sombre et taciturne comme Nico di Angelo. Cette pensée m'a arraché un nouveau sanglot. Je voulais être heureuse moi ! Heureuse et normale ! Et je n'étais absolument pas normale . Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais y faire ?

Rien.

J'étais impuissante.

-Hé ? Ça va ?! a fait une voix.

J'ai senti des doigts s'enrouler dans mes cheveux pour me forcer à lever la tête.

Je levé mes yeux rougis sur le visage étonné de la grande brune du bungalow d'Arès. Elle avait une lance à la main et était accompagnée de deux de ses frères.

J'ai voulu reculer, mais la main de la brune sur ma tête m'en a empêché.

-Pourquoi tu chiales comme une gosse ? a craché un des types.

-Sherman...a prévenu la fille.

Le dénommé Sherman, à la figure pleine de cicatrices, a continué ( perso, à sa place j'aurais compris le message).

-Ben quoi ? Tu trouves pas qu'on dirait un môme ? a-t-il fait comme si je n'étais pas là.

-SHERMAN YANG FERME-LA ! a aboyé la fille brune, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Sherman a reculé de quelques pas et je me suis un peu tassée contre mon mur.

La fille s'est tournée vers moi en souriant.

-T'est nouvelle ? a-t-elle demandé.

J'ai hoché la tête, trop effrayée pour faire quoi que ce soit.

-On lui fout la tronche dans la cabinets ? a proposé Sherman.

La mâchoire de Clarisse s'est crispée, comme si elle se retenait de foutre sa main en travers du visage de son frère.

Elle a tourné ses yeux verts vers moi et j'ai eu soudain peur qu'elle se serve de ma face pour récurer ses toilettes.

-Non... a-t-elle fait d'une voix calme. Elle est pas comme les tocards. Pas de bizutage pour elle.

J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement et Clarisse m'a tendu la main pour m'aider à me lever. J'ai accepté en essuyant mes yeux.

La fille d' Arès m'a détaillée un instant. C'est vrai que je ne devais pas avoir l'air maligne en short de sport, avec des jambes égratignées, mes cicatrices sur la joue, mon sweat bleu taché de vomi et mes cheveux pleins de sueur et de poussière. En plus, l'odeur du taxi des trois Grées me suivait encore.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y t'est arrivé ? a demandé l'autre frère.

Je leur ai raconté ce qui m'était arrivé tout en m'essuyant les yeux avec le mouchoir que m'avait donné Clarisse.

Quand j'ai eu fini, j'ai ponctué mon récit en me mouchant à grand bruit.

Clarisse m'a prise par les épaules en riant.

-Cette fille a du potentiel de warrior ! a-t-elle assuré à ses frères. Je la prends comme protégée !

Comme quoi ? Je pouvais donner mon avis ? Connaître les petites lignes du contrat ? Visiblement non. Foutu sentiment d'impuissance.

Sherman a haussé un sourcil.

-Quoi ? Mais Clarisse, t'as pas eu de protégée depuis Silena Beauregard !

Clarisse lui a lancé un regard glacial.

-Et alors ? a-t-elle fait d'un ton qui nous a plongé dans l'Antarctique avec les manchots.

Sherman a reculé d'un pas, abandonnant la partie.

Clarisse a posé son index sur ma clavicule.

-Attends que tu sois revendiquée gamine, et je fais de toi une killeuse !

J'ai baissé les yeux. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire à une fille d'Arès mais...

-Je veux pas me battre, ai-je chuchoté.

Clarisse et ses frères ont ouvert des yeux effarés.

-Quoi ?! a articulé Clarisse. Tu... tu ne veux pas... te battre ?

-Mais c'est la plus belle chose du monde ! s'est écrié Sherman.

J'ai fourré mes mains dans mes poches. Je me rappelais mon combat contre la harpie, celui contre des Lestryons... Toute cette agitation, ce danger, cette odeur de poussière, cette peur qui m'envahissait. Je n'avais pas envie de vivre ça de nouveau.

Clarisse a lancé :

-Mais enfin, ça te rend pas heureuse de penser au contact de ton poing sur le crâne des ennemis, à l'odeur du sang, aux cadavres des adversaires que tu foules du pied ? T'as pas envie d'entendre les bruits du combat, d'abattre ton arme sur quelqu'un, d'être gagnée par l'euphorie du combat ?

Je l'ai regardée horrifiée. Une folle.

-Hé Clarisse !

Clarisse s'est tournée vers la fille blonde de tout à l'heure.

-Tu viens ou quoi ?!

Clarisse lui a fait signe d'attendre deux minutes tandis que ses frères la rejoignaient.

Elle s'est tournée vers moi, elle avait de persister à vouloir me faire combattre. Je comprenais ce que ressentaient les Pokémon maintenant : enfermée dans cette colonie comme dans une Pokeboll, aux mains de la dresseuse Clarisse. Je frissonnais. Flippant la vie de Pokémon.

Clarisse a appuyé un doigt sur mon front.

-Écoute gamine, je t 'ai sauvée du bizutage, et pourtant, je fais pas ça souvent, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'entraîner pour survivre. Je fais ça pour ton bien. Grouille- toi d'aller chercher une arme maintenant.

J'allais protester quand j'ai croisé les explosions nucléaires des yeux de Clarisse.

-OK, ai-je fait, parce que Clarisse est comme Piper ou Nico, on peut pas lui dire non.

Avec un peu de chance je tomberais sur Zack qui viendrait m'aider. ( Notez mon optimisme).

-Alors fonce à l'armurerie, a ordonné Clarisse en tournant les talons, me laissant seule à côté des bungalows.

OK, super. Mais... l'armurerie, c'était où ? J'ai poussé un gros soupir. J'étais paumée maintenant ! Mais quelle journée de merde ! Je pouvais pas avoir juste un contrôle surprise de maths, noooon...il fallait que je me découvre un parent divin et une mère qui me reniait.

J'ai shooté dans une pierre en passant devant les bungalows.

En relevant la tête, j'ai sursauté en m'apercevant que j'avais atterri en face de l'horrible bungalow d'Hadès. Et si Nico était du genre à défendre son territoire ? Il allait me tuer !

J'ai fait un pas en arrière pour repartir, n'importe où mais loin d'ici quand mon regard a été attiré par quelque chose. Un garçon d'à peu près mon âge, debout en haut des marches.

Ce n'était pas Nico, et d'ailleurs il n'en menait pas large. Ses cheveux étaient teints d'un rouge très foncé, à mi chemin entre le pourpre et le marron. Il portait l'éternel tee-shirt de la couleur maudite ( orange pour ceux qui ne savent pas ), un pantalon de treillis et un anneau en haut de l'oreille.

Il a frappé rapidement à la porte noire et s'est reculé par réflexe.

Ça m'embêtait de le laisser comme ça alors que Nico était à l'infirmerie et qu'il n'était donc pas dans son bungalow.

J'ai toussoté. Le garçon s'est tourné vers moi d'un air inquiet, comme s'il s'attendait à voir le fils d'Hadès.

Et à partir de là mon cerveau a grillé. Quand je lisais des histoires de coup de foudre dans les livres, je pensais que c'était un peu exagéré. J'aurais jamais dû en rire. La seule chose que me venait à l'esprit, là, maintenant, c'était la ligne toute plate de l'électrocardiogramme en cas de décès.

Le type n'était pas d'une beauté aussi flagrante que Nico, mais tout résidait dans ses yeux.

Maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi il s'était teint les cheveux de cette couleur. Le nom me revenait maintenant. Bistré. Ce type avait les cheveux bistrés : rouge profond, presque bruns.

Il a sourit de soulagement en se rendant compte que je n'étais pas Nico.

-Tu voulais me dire un truc ? a-t-il fait.

J'ai senti comme du plomb dans ma bouche. Mais quelle merde.

-Je...heu...heu...je...Ni...Nico n'est pas là, ai-je bredouillé.

Mais quelle nulle ! Incapable d'enchaîner deux mots. Bon, bon, au moins, ça faisait une chose de moins à regretter à ma mort, j'étais tombée amoureuse.

Le type a marmonné un truc du genre « c'est foutu pour mon cours » et s'est éloigné vite fait du bungalow 13.

Il m'a tendu la main.

-T'es nouvelle ? Moi, c'est Augustin Yamte.

J'ai serré timidement la main qu'il me tendait.

-Leah Denvers, ai-je fait, tu... tu sais où est l'armurerie ?

J'ai rougi aussitôt. Je me sentais idiote.

Il a ri.

-T'es tombée sur Clarisse ! a-t-il deviné. Je vais t'aider à choisir une arme, viens.

Il m'a prise par le coude et entraînée vers l'étrange bungalow qui ressemblait à une usine de Jules Verne.

Il m'a de nouveau adressé un sourire.

-Si jamais t'as un problème, demande moi, a-t-il fait. Je me ferai un plaisir de t'aider.

Un sourire s'est dessiné contre mon gré sur mon visage. Pas si mauvaise cette journée finalement.

-T'as déjà été revendiquée ? m'a demandé Augustin en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

J'ai soupiré. La revendication. C'était tout ce qui comptait dans cette colonie ou quoi ?

J'ai fait non de la tête et j'ai regardé Augustin en me demandant de quel dieu il était le fils.

-Tu... heu... ai-je commencé.

Je ne savais pas comment formuler ça. Ça me paraissait indiscret.

-Heu... qui est ton père ? ai-je fini par lancer.

Augustin a arqué un sourcil, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Pourtant on devait sûrement lui demander ça souvent dans cette colonie ?

-Mon père ? C'est Timothy Yamte, le réalisateur de films d'horreur. Pourquoi ?

Timothy Yamte ? Oh la vache ! J'avais vu un de ces films l'année dernière qui m'avait fait psychoter pendant deux semaines. A croire que ce type donnait forme aux cauchemars ! Mais …. c'était pas un dieu. A la vue de mon air étonné, le visage d'Augustin s'est éclairé.

-Oh, tu voulais parler de mon parent divin ! Pardon ! Je suis le fils de Mélinoé.

J'ai écarté les mains.

-Pardon ? je... je m'y connais pas bien.

Augustin a ri.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, a-t-il fait. Mélinoé est la fille d'Hadès et Perséphone. La déesse des cauchemars et des ombres.

J'ai écarquillé les yeux. Cela expliquait l'imagination de Timothy Yamte. Quand on sort avec la déesse des cauchemars aussi...

J'ai essayé d'imaginer ce qui pouvait attirer un dieu chez ma mère... Une ancienne conductrice de taxi, y avait pas beaucoup d'immortels qui se bousculaient au portillon...

-C'est pour ça que tu cherchais Nico, ai-je deviné, parce qu'il est...

J'ai laissé ma phrase en suspens, trop choquée par ce que je venais de comprendre.

-Mon oncle, a fait Augustin avec un sourire gêné.

J'arrivais pas à y croire. J'avais du mal à imaginer Augustin appeler le fils d'Hadès « tonton Nico ».

-Enfin, peut-être, on n'en sait rien. Si ça se trouve, j'ai aucun lien de parenté avec lui...

J'ai arqué un sourcil. Ça voulait dire quoi ça ?

Augustin a rougi.

-Ben, il y a une rumeur qui court...selon laquelle Zeus aurait pris l'apparence de son frère Hadès pour faire un enfant à sa propre fille Perséphone et...

J'ai plaqué mes mains sur mes oreilles, aussi rouge que mes cheveux. Je ne voulais pas savoir la suite. C'était au-delà de la perversité.

-Mais bref, a tranché Augustin en poussant la porte d'un grand bâtiment en bois, Nico ne se comporte pas DU TOUT comme mon oncle. Il m'apprend juste un peu à utiliser mes pouvoirs. Enfin, pour l'instant, j'ai eu que deux cours...

Il a ri et moi aussi, pour la première fois de la journée.

Mon ventre a grondé et j'ai rougi de honte.

Augustin a souri.

-Moi aussi j'ai faim, a-t-il fait. C'est normal de se sentir fatigué le premier jour ! Toutes ces nouvelles infos sur le monde et sur toi qui arrivent d'un coup, en plus des monstres, des légendes, des règles de la colonie, des nouveaux visages...

Il a mimé une explosion au niveau de son crâne. J'ai ri. Voilà, c'était exactement ce que je ressentais. L'impression que ma tête allait exploser, ça résumait assez bien ma journée. J'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui me comprenait.

Soudain, une voix a lancé.

-Au fait Augustin, devine qui a raconté à Lacy que tu étais pire que Clovis au combat ?

C'était une voix féminine mais mauvaise et désagréable à entendre. Si les serpents avaient eu une voix, ce serait celle-là.

Augustin a levé les yeux vers les hautes étagères de métal au fond de l'armurerie, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Un fille dégingandée aux cheveux bruns coupés en pointes était assise en tailleur sur l'étagère, nous regardant de haut, une lance à la main.

Elle était une des deux seules personnes ( avec Nico) à ne pas porter le tee-shirt orange de la colonie. Elle avait un débardeur blanc qui laissait voir les tatouages verts sur ses bras.

-Salut Adèle ! a lancé Augustin. Tu sais bien que je crois jamais à tes histoires ! Vas plutôt les raconter à Max.

La fille a ricané.

-Max ? Il est à l'infirmerie avec une jambe cassée, il s'est disputé avec Ellis. C'est bête un Arès...

Augustin a gloussé. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Il a regardé la fille avec l'air de lui dire d'accoucher de la vérité.

-OK ! J'ai un peu aidé à la chose..

J'ai arqué un sourcil. Ça l'amusait de faire se disputer les gens ? Mais c'était qui cette fille ?

Augustin s'est tourné vers moi en souriant.

-Léah, je te présente Adèle, fille de la déesse Eris, la discorde au visage vert.

-Ouaaaaais...a fait Adèle, j'adore la petite note en fin de phrase. Et toi ? T'es qui ?

J'ai croisé les bras, je n'aimais pas cette fille ( le coup de foudre version haine existe aussi ).

-Je m'appelle Léah, ai-je fait, je viens d'arriver.

Adèle m'a détaillée comme si elle lisait le menu d'un restaurant.

-Jolies cicatrices.

J'ai passé une main sur ma joue. Les cicatrices faites par les harpies étaient toujours là. Je pensais sérieusement que ça allait partir comme ça ?

D'un bond digne d'une championne olympique, Adèle a sauté de son étagère pour atterrir lestement face à moi.

J'ai éprouvé une pointe de jalousie. Si je faisais ça, moi, je m'écraserais sûrement sur le sol, les quatre fers en l'air.

Adèle a soufflé sur une mèche rebelle et m'a adressé un sourire tordu. Tout en elle était tordu. Elle ne se tenait jamais droite, toujours déhanchée d'un côté pour me regarder d'en dessous.

-Alors carotte, lança-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu fais sur mon territoire ?

« Carotte » ? Elle se prenait pour qui elle ?

-Ton « territoire » ? ai-je répliqué, l'air blasé.

C'est un truc que j'ai appris au bout de quatre ans de collège. Quand quelqu'un cherche à vous intimider, ayez l'air blasé. Avec tous les autres ça marche. Pas avec moi. Je crois qu'on m'a grillée.

Adèle a joué avec sa lance.

-Ouais... l 'armurerie c'est là où les gens viennent raconter les meilleurs ragots. Ou les secrets, ou viennent se bécoter. Sherman et Katie adorent cet endroit pour...

-Adèle ! l'a repris Augustin.

J'étais écarlate. Merci Augustin de l'avoir arrêtée. Je n'avais aucune envie de savoir la suite.

-Cette charmante nouvelle arrivée ( j'ai rougi ) cherche une arme pour se défendre face à Clarisse. Un bouclier est de mise mais elle a besoin de conseils pour ce qui est de l'épée.

Je l'ai regardé à la dérobée. C'était joliment dit. Je ne connaissais aucun garçon qui parlait comme ça. L'effet n'était pas désagréable, au contraire.

Adèle a ricané.

-Pourquoi une épée ? Une lance, c'est bien mieux !

Là-dessus, elle a pointé la sienne sur moi d'un large geste du bras.

J'aimerais bien dire que suis restée parfaitement stoïque face à cette pointe de bronze à deux millimètres de mon nez mais la vérité c'est que j'ai poussé un cri qui s'apparentait au bruit d'un canard en plastique passant sous les roues d'un Bentley.

J'ai fait un bond en arrière et Adèle a éclaté d'un rire de hyène.

-Mais t'es complètement Seine et Marne ma pauv' fille ! s'est écrié Augustin. Tu trouves qu'elle est pas déjà assez traumatisée ?

A mon avis, oui, j'étais complètement traumatisée. Ce n'était pas l'avis d' Adèle apparemment.

Elle a haussé les épaules d'un air désinvolte et m'a donné un petit coup sur le bras.

-Allez ! C'était juste une plaisanterie entre amies !

Entre amies ? Où elle avait vu qu'on était amies elle ?

Et puis, elle pointait des lances sur ses amies elle ?

-Léah !

Oh joie ! Zack le retour ! J'étais sauvée de l'autre exitée.

Mon ami est entré dans l'armurerie et s'est avancé vers moi.

-Ah t'es là ! a-t-il fait, j'te cherche partout ! J'ai demandé à Piper, elle m'a dit que t'étais partie en courant. Je suis allé voir Will, il m'a dit que Nico t'avait vue partir en courant ! Je m'inquiétais.

Adèle a sifflé d'un air admiratif.

-C'est ton premier jour et tu as déjà croisé Nico?Alors ? Toi aussi tu trouves qu'il ressemble à Anthony Perkins dans « Psychose » ?

J'ai honte de l'avouer mais je n'ai jamais vu « Psychose ». Ma mère m'a toujours interdit de voir des films qui font peur. Elle ne m'a jamais expliqué pourquoi.

Zack m'a regardé d'un air désolé.

-Léah, j'ai parlé à ta mère tout à l'heure et...

Ah oui, ma mère... Les larmes me sont montées aux yeux. Elles n'ont pas fait que monter, elles ont débordé, explosé.

-Elle m'a abandonnéeéééé , ai-je gémi en me jetant au cou de Zack sous les yeux étonnés

d' Augustin et d' Adèle qui assistaient à la séquence émotion, c'est la pire journée de ma viiiiie !

Zack m'a tapoté l'épaule pour me calmer. Adèle a soupiré en s'appuyant à sa lance pendant que je sanglotais comme une Madeleine.

-Hé ! Du calme cocotte ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'abandon ? On est largué nous !

Je me suis mouchée dans le mouchoir que me tendait gentiment Augustin ( j'avais usé tous les miens) et j'ai ( encore ) déballé ma journée. Entre mes sanglots et mes hoquets, je sais pas s'ils ont tout compris, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux.

Zack a caressé mes boucles rousses quand j'ai eu fini. C'était la seule personne qui me restait de mon ancienne vie, ma vie normale. Le bon point, c'était que j'étais sûre qu'il ne ma laisserait jamais tomber.

-T'as échappé au bizutage ? a fait Adèle d'un air admiratif. Mais tu te rends pas compte de la chance que t'as ?!

Chance ? Chance ? Tout ce que je vivais c'était de la chance ? Les harpies c'était de la chance ? Les eïdons c'était de la chance ? Ma mère qui me reniait c'était de la chance ? J'ai eu envie de la gifler. Je ne l'ai pas fait. À la place, j'ai de nouveau éclaté en sanglots.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? ai-je gémi.

Zack m'a caressé le dos.

Augustin a haussé les épaules.

-Ben...je crois que tu vas devoir rester ici...

Ouais. Super...

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Antony Perkins, il est l'acteur du personnage Norman Bates, lui même inspiré d'un serial killer américain, Edwars Gein qui déterrait des corps de femmes pour les découper et s'en faire des habits de peau. Il tua aussi son frère, puis quelque femme, dont on n'a jamais retrouvée les corps. On dit qu'il les mangé. Attendez ! Partez pas ! Je voulais pas vous faire peur ! Mettez une reviews au moins !**


End file.
